Nous le vengerons
by Hanaromi
Summary: Malgré toutes les pertes subies, l'espoir est toujours présent à Poudlard. Les batailles continuent et bientôt, le combat final sera aux portes de l'école. Univers Alternatif - L'histoire tient compte des 6 premiers livres. - L'univers appartient évidemment à JK Rowling.


Un majestueux château composé de grandes tours pointues se dressait au sommet d'un décor montagneux d'une grande beauté. La lumière, provenant de quelques fenêtres éclairées, reflétait sur un lac situé au pied de la montagne. La nuit était froide et silencieuse, seuls quelques patrouilleurs arpentant les sentiers extérieurs du château troublaient le calme de ce paysage.

Un individu de grande taille habillé de robes pourpres apparu soudain devant d'immenses grilles en fer forgé. Il sortit sa baguette et murmura un mot de passe. Il s'introduisit sur le sentier menant à l'entrée principale de Poudlard. Il salua brièvement les patrouilleurs qu'il croisa et rentra d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs sombres du bâtiment. Arrivé au 7ème étage, il bifurqua brièvement avant de s'arrêter devant un tableau. S'assurant d'abord d'être seul en inspectant le couloir, il murmura rapidement : « Hope » et le tableau s'ouvrit pour le laisser rentrer dans un grande pièce.

L'ancienne salle commune de Gryffondor, qui servait maintenant de quartier général à la résistance, n'était plus comme dans ses premiers souvenirs. Les fauteuils moelleux avaient disparus, le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée n'était plus aussi rassurant qu'à l'époque. Une table ronde se tenait au milieu de la pièce, on pouvait apercevoir des cartes ainsi que des parchemins roulés étalés dessus, quelques chaises étaient disposées aléatoirement autour de cette dernière.

- _Neville_ ! S'exclama une blonde qui le prit dans ses bras en enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine. _Tu nous as tellement manqué._

\- _Luna, où est-il ?_ Rétorqua le jeune homme d'une voix profonde. Une énorme cicatrice traversait son visage malgré le fait qu'il ne devait avoir qu'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait des cheveux châtains et ses traits étaient tendus.

 _\- Il interroge les prisonniers avec Severus, ils devraient bientôt rentrer. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?_ Demanda Luna

- _Pas bonnes, ils –_ Neville s'interrompit.

Le portrait s'ouvrit à cet instant dévoilant deux personnes. La première, était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, il était grand et mince et ses cheveux noirs tombaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Ses capes entièrement noires lui donnaient un air sévère. Le second était âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, malgré le fait qu'il semblait à cet instant beaucoup plus vieux. Il était de taille moyenne mais était plutôt bien bâti, ses cheveux noirs étaient en bataille et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair s'étendait sur la droite de son front. Ses traits étaient durs et ses yeux d'un vert émeraude profond, longtemps recouverts par des lunettes, reflétaient tristesse et détermination. À la vue de Neville, une petite étincelle brilla dans ses yeux en forme d'amande l'espace d'une seconde.

- _Neville, mon frère._ Murmura le plus jeune d'une douce, une grande puissance se dégagea de lui lorsqu'il prit la parole.

\- _Harry._ Répondit simplement le garçon châtain.

Les deux amis se firent une accolade, très brève, mais pourtant puissante et amicale. Les 3 hommes s'installèrent ensuite autour de la table ronde tandis que la jeune fille monta prévenir les autres lieutenants de la résistance.

Les différents lieutenants descendirent rapidement derrière Luna : Minerva qui semblait plus vieille que jamais, Fred et son visage qui avait perdu toute trace de joie suite à toutes ces pertes et Ron avec son regard qui restait toujours incroyablement triste.

- _Alors ?_ Interrogea l'homme aux robes sombres.

 _\- C'est pour cette semaine, Severus. J'ai pu fuir la meute grâce à Bill pour vous informer. Greyback pense que je suis mort. Nous avons encore une chance de préparer nos défenses secrètement. Il faudra être fin, leurs espions seront bientôt à nos portes_. Répondit Neville.

 _\- Et Remus ?_ Demanda douloureusement Minerva.

 _\- Greyback ne lui a jamais fait confiance, il le suspectait dès le départ …_ Commença tristement le loup garou. _Il a réussi à venger l'honneur des maraudeurs, il a eu Pettigrew. Il a aussi fait tombé Macnair avait que Dolohov ne l'aie._

Harry inspira profondément en fermant les yeux. Encore un puissant allié mais également un fidèle lieutenant de la résistance tombé pour tenter de construire un monde meilleur pour les futures générations. Mais pas seulement, Remus était également un ami proche et un confident, un des derniers vestiges du premier ordre du phénix, le dernier « vrai » maraudeur. Il était finalement allé rejoindre ses plus proches amis. Une unique larme coula de ses yeux en repensant à tout ce que l'ancien professeur avait fait pour lui.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'Harry ne pouvait plus pleurer autant qu'il devrait à la mort d'un proche. Depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore, tout était allé très vite. Maugrey et Kingsley avait suivi moins d'un mois plus tard, en éliminant Nagini, tués froidement par Voldemort en quête de vengeance. Voyant que l'ordre connaissait l'existence de ses horcruxes, la guerre totale avait finalement commencée. Heureusement, Voldemort ayant déjà mutilé un trop grand nombre de fois son âme, ne pouvait plus se créer de nouveaux boucliers maléfiques. Arthur Weasley s'était éteint dans la première nuit de la guerre sans pouvoir s'échapper du ministère tombé entre les mains de Voldemort. Hermione fut touché par un sort de Lucius en sautant devant Ron pour le sauver d'une mort certaine. Avaient suivi un nombre incalculables de pertes : George, Tonks, Percy, Seamus, Hagrid, Fleur, Molly, les professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et Slughorn, … Des amis proches et de bons combattants, tous disparus en faisant tomber soit des horcruxes soit des mangemorts. Mais la liberté est toujours désirée malgré les pertes, et des centaines de combattants s'élevèrent pour résister à la tyrannie de Voldemort formant la résistance et établissant leur quartier général à l'école de Poudlard. Résistance qui chaque jour gagnait du terrain, tout en augmentant son nombre de combattants.

Reprenant ses esprits, Harry imagina Remus en paix avec lui-même, il avait finalement réussi à venger ses parents ainsi que l'injustice faite à Sirius. Il pouvait aller retrouver les maraudeurs sans honte. La pièce était silencieuse, Neville se souvenant de ce terrible moment avec douleur. Les autres personnes se remémorant toutes avec tristesse des souvenirs de l'ancien professeur. Severus prit finalement la parole, pour lui rendre un dernier hommage.

 _\- Il aura finalement vengé Potter et Black, je pense qu'il sera heureux de les retrouver, Neville. Remus était un bon combattant et un homme courageux et profondément bon. Nous le vengerons._

Et comme à chaque perte, les lieutenants de la résistance se levèrent répétèrent en chœur : _« Nous le vengerons ! »_


End file.
